


Beautiful Balloons

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Fondling, Gem glow, Hugging, Partial Nudity, Shapeshifting, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel decides to try shapeshifting into a more pleasing form for her beloved Anon, and to see what it'll feel like.
Relationships: Anon X Spinel
Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Balloons

>It had been five weeks since Spinel and Anon had moved in with each other. Ever since the day Anon had first rubbed Spinel's gem, the pair had worked mutual fondling into their daily routine, Anon rubbing his fingers along Spinel's gem, while Spinel would run her hands along Anon's back and chest, sometimes taking squeezes of his ass and giggling in between her moans of pleasure. While the first time Anon had rubbed her gem had resulted in her form flickering, the flickering had become less drastic as time went on, and now, two weeks since she had started to let him rub her gem, the static that resulted was barely noticeable.   
>With the glitching in her form calming down, Spinel's mind once more turned to what Anon had said the first time, about how he had expected to find breasts on her chest. While he had assured her that she was perfect the way she was, Spinel had still been thinking about it since then. Anon had stayed true to his word, and handed her some textbooks about human anatomy as he had promised, showing her the specifics of that particular part of the female form with a deep blush on his face. Spinel had found his flustered nature of the whole situation amusing, but she had still been sure to thank Anon with a kiss and words of gratitude.   
>Spinel had since done her own studying on the matter, looking at many different body builds, studying the structures, sizes, and shapes of many different types of breasts, wondering to herself which size might be right for her, and which size Anon might like the most. She had started cutting some of her performances short, taking time to experiment with shapeshifting in the moments before Anon came home. Eventually, she settled on a size she thought wouldn't hinder her too much but would still be a good surprise for her beloved one day.   
>Today, Spinel had decided to put her plan to surprise Anon into action. She had once more arrived home early from her performance on the streets of a random human town. She giggled to herself as she phased off her top and focused her thoughts onto what she wanted to look like. Her gem began to glow with a brilliant light, her chest soon glowing along with it. A strange sensation passed through her form as she willed breasts onto her chest. She could feel her form slowly expanding in the chest area, could feel the tiny bumps that would be her nipples taking shape. In her mind, the sensation she was feeling was what she imagined it'd feel like to be a balloon blowing up, and yet it also felt similar to the first tinglings she got when Anon started to rub her gem.  
>As her shapeshifted breasts started to press against her chest gem, Spinel's chest stopped glowing and growing, the light from her gem fading shortly after. She gently touched her shapeshifted breasts with her gloved hands, marveling at how soft but firm they felt in her grasp, a slight tingling sensation passing through her as she handled them. "This'll be good for the first time, I hope." she thought to herself as she threw a shawl on over her torso, easy enough to discard but large enough to hide her surprise from Anon for long enough.   
>A wide smile crossed her face as Spinel heard someone fiddling with the doorknob, a familiar sound of keys clanking together. Her beloved Anon was home. Excitement filled her form as she rushed towards the door, careful not to lose the shawl she had draped around herself.   
>As she arrived in the living room area, Anon opened the door. She smiled at him and spoke in glee. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?"  
>Anon sighed. "It was long and dull. Too much needed done in not enough time to do it properly. How was-" he paused as he looked more carefully at Spinel, eyeing the shawl she had over her body. "Looks like you're trying a new look. I like it' it's pretty cute on you. I hope that means your day's gone well?"  
>Spinel giggled. "Yeah, my day was fine, but you sound tired. Want a comforting hug?" she spread her arms, just wide enough to be inviting, but not wide enough to spoil her surprise just yet.   
>Anon nodded "A hug sounds great, thanks." He closed the distance between himself and Spinel, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a hug. He noticed a strange cushioned feeling as his chest pressed against two soft mounds, causing him to pull back in surprise while Spinel giggled.   
>Anon looked at Spinel's chest in surprise as the shawl she was wearing fell away, revealing her shapeshifting to her beloved. "You...you shapeshifted breasts?"  
>"Surprise! What do you think? Do you like them?" Spinel looked at her beloved Anon excitedly, waiting to hear what he had to say.   
>Anon looked Spinel's chest over, marveling at how well she had shaped her breasts. Right up until he spotted her gem, and how it was being squeezed between Spinel's shifted additions. "They look nice, you're lovely...but you aren't hurting, are you? It looks like your gem is being squeezed a little."  
>"W-well..." Spinel trailed off "It doesn't matter, as long as you like them, I'm happy too!"   
>"Spinel...please don't make yourself uncomfortable for my sake." Anon spoke in a worried tone, sending a little wave of panic through Spinel's form. "Your comfort matters to me more, alright? I appreciate the effort you made here, but please, make sure you're really happy with yourself. It's your body after all."  
>Spinel swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay...so it is a little uncomfortable, but most of the books have them at around this size so...I thought something normal would be the best place to start."  
>Anon chuckled a little. "It's okay, but please remember I love you for who you are. You don't have to be normal for me."  
>Spinel nodded once more before taking a deep breath. "Okay, let me...let me fix this." Her gem and chest glowed once more, her breasts shrinking slightly, just enough to alleviate the pressure on her gem before the glowing faded. "There, h-how's that look?" She didn't want to say it, but she felt a lot better now that the pressure on her gem was gone.   
>"You look amazing and cute my love." Anon started to draw in closer once more. "As long as you're happy and comfortable like this, I'll be happy too. May I have the honors of touching you like this?"  
>A smile crossed Spinel's face. "That was the plan. Show me how you wanted to touch me two weeks ago."  
>Anon nodded and got to work. He wasn't sure how accurate she had made the senses in her chest, and he knew she wouldn't be accustom to how it felt yet, so he decided to take it slow. He started at her nipples, gently rubbing a thumb across each one. Spinel let of a light gasp as she felt a tingling sensation pass through her form. She couldn't help but notice that it felt similar to how she felt when Anon rubbed her gem, and yet it wasn't quite the same. It felt more intense, like he was more sure of what he wanted to do.   
>Anon slowly started adding more fingers, still running his thumbs along her nipples while he started to gently caress her newly shifted breasts with his other fingers, running them along her mounds, feeling the softness of her body, listening to the light squeaks that emanated from them as he lightly squeezed. Spinel's gasps turned into light moans as Anon kept rubbing her shifted breasts, her toes curling in her shoes, her arms wrapping around his body as she started rubbing his back, her fingertips digging into his body slightly.   
>As Anon kept rubbing Spinel's breasts, an idea came to him. Slowly, he drew his mouth closer to her gem. He smiled for a moment before he planted a kiss on her gemstone. He could feel her body shudder as he started to kiss around the edges of her gemstone making a full lap around it before he started to move inwards. Her moans had grown louder now, and Spinel felt that familiar longing she had been feeling, like she wanted more, like there was something missing, but yet she still felt wonderful, felt like everything was right. like as long as she had her beloved Anon, the feeling of something being missing would eventually be solved.   
>A light bit of flickering around the edges of her breasts was the signal to Anon that it was time to wrap it up. As much as Spinel told him she wasn't bothered by the glitches, and as much as they had improved, he still didn't want to take any chances. Slowly, he eased up on his kisses and his rubbing, and brought Spinel into a loving hug, planting a kiss on her lips. As they kissed, Spinel's gem glowed particularly bright, her breasts fading away back into her body. For a moment, her gem rocked on her body, as if it wanted to rotate, but it soon stopped, going unnoticed by the lovers. By the time they pulled away from their kiss, Spinel's form was back to how it always was, minus the top she usually wore.   
>"That was...I liked that a lot." Spinel spoke in a light tone, full of awe. "I...I think I want to make this a regular thing. What do you think?"  
>"As long as you're happy with yourself, I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime." Anon smiled. "You'll always be cute to me, no matter what. I love you."  
>"I love you too." Spinel giggled after her reply, pulling Anon into another kiss, shorter this time. "Next time, I think I'll try something a little smaller. So you can get your head to my gem easier."  
>"I'm fine either way. A little extra resistance doesn't bother me. Now, what should we do for the rest of the evening?"  
>"Cook together then TV?" Spinel suggested with a smile. "I saw a new recipe I want to try, I could use an extra set of hands and eyes to make sure I do it right."  
>"Sounds perfect."  
>The pair spent the rest of their evening together, first cooking a wonderful baked pasta dish together, then setting in to one of their favorite shows. As they snuggled on the couch together, both of them ran the events of the day through their minds. Anon was happy Spinel enjoyed her experimentation. Spinel herself found her mind wandering to the anatomy books she had looked over. Unknown to Anon, she had skipped ahead beyond the sections he had shown her. "If breasts felt like that...I wonder if the rest of it would feel as good or better? Maybe someday, when Anon is ready to go further, I'll try it with him."

**Author's Note:**

> A little more intimacy, a little more bringing Spinel closer to her form in the wedding story, and a little foreshadowing. I also realized recently that I'll need to rework some of the wedding story when I finally catch things up to it, I've already deviated from some parts I wrote out in that tale. The perils and pitfalls of not starting at the beginning I suppose. It shouldn't be too hard to correct what needs correcting when the time comes.


End file.
